For a Child of Slytherin
by TheBlindMusician
Summary: Severus Snape thought this year would be like any other. That was, until his house was given a new student. A student who was in need of love and kindness. Rated T for mention of child abuse.
1. The Sorting

Chapter One: The Sorting

The first years lined up in the Great Hall for the usual Sorting Ceremony. Most had expressions of curiosity, nervousness, and in some cases, hope. All except one.

The girl stood in the back of the line, hidden between two tall first years. As a matter of fact, every single first year was taller than her. She dwarfed even the smallest of the lot, looking as if she were eight, rather than eleven.

Names were called and students tried on the Sorting Hat. When it called out there names, they moved to their new House. There were now two students left. Professor McGonagall called out, "Wells, Sarah," and looked up.

The small child stepped forward, her hands outstretched. She walked slowly and carefully, hands held out like detectors.

Sarah was too short to help herself on to the stool, so McGonagall had to help her. When McGonagall touched the child, she flinched and stiffened, but let her help, not saying a word.

The hat was lowered over her head and silence fell.

Whispers swept through the hall. They didn't understand why the girl had been moving so slowly and with her hands outstretched.

Up at the staff table, teachers exchanged looks. The girl did have her head down when she walked. Maybe she couldn't see that well?

"Ah, child," the hat said into Sarah's ear, making her jump, "I have seen your past before. Do not worry, little one. You will be safe where I shall place you. I know it is hard to believe, but there is kindness out there, and I personally sorted the man who will help you twenty years ago. Without further ado, I place you into SLYTHERIN!" The last word was shouted to the hall and the Slytherin table quietly applauded, looking unsure about doing so. Many had originally stayed silent, but at the fierce glare from their Head of House, applauded.

Sarah jumped down from the stool and placed the hat back on the seat. One of the Slytherin prefects stepped forward and led her to a seat at the applauding table. Sarah took a seat, hands folded in her lap, her head down.

Up at the staff table, the Head of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape, watched the little girl. He knew she was much shorter than her piers and much skinnier, too. He could make out several of her bones sticking out, even from this distance. And the way she had walked to the stool, hands outstretched, as if feeling her way blindly. He decided to keep a watchful eye on the child. After all, she was now a Slytherin, and he looked out for his snakes.

Albus Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands for silence.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our start of term feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Several students applauded and cheered as the plates magically began to fill with all kinds of foods. There was chicken prepared in many different ways: baked, steamed, roasted, sautéd, stir-fried, and fried. Potatoes: roasted, mashed, dipped in gravy, fried, and baked. Many different kinds of juices filled the pitchers. Bowls of fruits were lined in a row, ready to be devoured by the hungry students.

Sarah made no move to get any food, though she could smell the delectable scents. She sat, motionless, head down, and hands folded in her lap. She wore a blank, emotionless expression.

"Aren't you hungry?" the prefect who had helped her find a seat asked.

Sarah shrugged. Sighing, the prefect filled a small plate with some chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, rice, and a thickly buttered roll. He set it down in front of Sarah and took her hand. Sarah flinched and pulled away from the contact, her head snapping up to look fearfully at the prefect, eyes full of fear.

"Sorry," he replied, his voice softening. "I only meant to show you where everything was. My name is Theodore, by the way, but you can call me Theo. I'm one of the Slytherin prefects. The other is Cindy Blake. She's very nice."

Theo couldn't help speaking so gently to Sarah. She seemed terrified to be touched, from what he could see. He didn't ask why that was, but instead, kept his voice calm and gentle. He had an inkling feeling he knew why Sarah acted this way, but decided to just observe her for now, and he would speak with his Head of House if the need arose.

Sarah hesitantly felt her plate and picked up the chicken thigh. She ate a few bites, enjoying the nice, juicy meat, before setting it down. She ate a few bites of the corn, potatoes, and buttered roll, then pushed her plate away.

"Why don't you eat?" one of the first years asked, leaning over to talk to Sarah. The boy had blond hair with gray eyes and wore a pompous expression. "The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

He stuck out his hand. Sarah made no move to shake it, not even acknowledging the hands presence. Draco looked annoyed.

"Why don't you eat?" he asked again. "Or talk for that matter? It's rather rude to just ignore people."

Sarah just shrugged. Sighing in annoyance, Draco returned to his meal.

After the dessert plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood and gave his usual welcoming speech. He spread his arms in welcome, as if to give a large hug to everyone in the room.

"Now, before I send you all off to bed," he began, "I have a few start of term notices to give. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's gaze shifted to a pair of twins sitting at the Gryffindor table, who grinned and laughed. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." A few students laughed nervously. "Now, with that being said, off to bed with you. Chop chop."

The chairs all scooted back as students stood. Theo called out to the Slytherin first years, "First years, follow me! Sarah, would you like any help?"

Sarah shook her head and stood. Theo led the first years out of the hall in a neat line, and down to the dungeons. He explained the safest and quickest way to get to the common room and showed them where Snape's office was, and in the event of an emergency, his living quarters. He kept an eye on Sarah, who trailed in the back, near Cindy, who made sure Sarah didn't fall behind.

When they reached the common room entrance, Theo said the password, "Pureblood magic," and led the way inside. He told the first years to take seats quickly, as their Head of House would be coming in shortly to speak with them.

The students quickly sat. Sarah sat in the back, furthest from the others. Within a few minutes, the common room door opened, and Professor Snape stepped in.


	2. The Head of Slytherin

A/N: Hey there my lovely readers. :-) I wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing so quickly. The more you review, the more I want to write. Now, without further ado, here is chapter two. Enjoy! :-)

Chapter Two: The Head of Slytherin

Snape closed the door quietly behind him and surveyed his new first years. His eyes lingered on Sarah, who's head was still down.

Sighing, in a voice that was not threatening, Snape said, "Miss Wells, please lift your head up so I know you are paying attention."

Though Snape had no anger in his tone, Sarah flinched and looked up sharply, eyes wide with fear. Snape eyed the girl curiously, but said nothing. Turning to the rest of his students, he began his lecture, keeping a close eye on Sarah.

"Welcome to Slytherin, the House of the serpent," he began. "My name is Professor Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Master here at Hogwarts. This House is not one to be favored by the other Houses. As such, you will stand together as one. If one is in trouble, and you know they did no wrong, you will stand up for them and say so. If one is injured or hurt, you will get help and not hunt down anyone you think is responsible.

"You will show respect to other Professors and staff, whether you like them or not. Any disrespect will be cause for this House to lose points.

"If I find anyone doing anything they shouldn't be doing, House points will be deducted, and depending on the severity of their actions, a detention as well. Though I am the Head of Slytherin, I will not hesitate to take points off my own House. You will all do well to remember as such."

Draco smirked. Snape ignored him.

"I want all of you to go down to the hospital wing and get a checkup by the Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey. I want this done within a week. Failure to appear will have me personally taking you there myself and standing by, watching. Trust me when I say, I will not be pleased."

The first years shivered at this last statement, causing Snape to smirk.

"Should you need anything, you know where my office is. If it is of utmost importance, and I am the only one you can speak to, check the staff room if I am not in my office. However, if my presence is not required, tell another teacher or prefect your predicament and they shall do as they see fit. Should one of you be injured and not wish to go to the infirmary for some reason, ask me and I will help, should I deem it necessary. Despite what others say, I look out for my snakes. Any questions?"

Throughout Snape's lecture, the first years had remained quiet and unmoving. However, when Snape asked if there were any questions, a few hands shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Parkinson?" Snape asked, pointing to one of the girls.

"Why do the other Houses hate us?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Many students believe Slytherin has turned out more Dark witches and wizards than good ones," Snape said. "This is not true. Slytherin turns out witches and wizards, it is their choice what to do when they are released from school."

Pansy nodded, understanding.

"Why do we have to go to the hospital wing?" Draco asked.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, glaring at the boy, "I do not wish to have students in my House who are not receiving treatment should they require it. Furthermore, should there be any problems that need to be addressed, I would prefer to take care of them sooner, rather than later."

"Couldn't the student just tell you if they need treatment?" Draco asked.

"Not all students are honest and open, Mr. Malfoy," Snape replied shortly, his eyes briefly flickering back to the still form of Sarah.

"What kinds of problems would require routine treatments, sir?" Draco asked.

Snape stepped over to Draco and frowned at him. "Problems that do not concern you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape answered coldly, glaring at Draco. "In the future, if you wish to ask questions and be nosey, I suggest thinking before you speak. It is a wise skill to possess."

Draco flinched slightly at Snape's biting tone and cold glare on his face. Satisfied, Snape stepped back to the front of the room and surveyed the students.

Sarah was still looking at him. She had not moved at all. She sat, perfectly still, looking at Snape. Snape studied the child before addressing the Slytherins once more.

"If there are no more questions, off to bed with you all."

The students rose and started to make their way to their respective dorms.

"Ms. Wells," he called as the students filed past and up to their warm beds.

Sarah turned and made her way back over to Snape, stopping in front of him. Snape waited for the final student to disappear upstairs before saying, "I noticed you did not eat much at dinner. Are you ill?"

Sarah shook her head. Snape eyed her for a moment, before continuing.

"I shall see you in the hospital wing within the week?" he said, making it sound more like a question.

Sarah nodded.

"Very well Ms. Wells. One more question. I noticed you hold your hands out when walking. Can you not see?"

Sarah merely looked at the man in front of her and shrugged.

"Ms. Wells," Snape said, starting to get impatient, but trying to keep it from his voice, "if you cannot see, arrangements can be made for you. Understood?"

Sarah nodded. Snape examined the girl for a moment before dismissing her.

"Very well Ms. Wells, that will be all. Good night."

Sarah nodded yet again, and made her way to the girl's staircase that led up to the dorms.

Snape watched her go, observing how she moved about, hands still in front of her, as if they were protecting her. He also saw a slight limp when she walked, and a wince when she moved too quickly. He had not been a spy for nothing.


	3. Chapter Three: The First Act of Kindness

Chapter Three: The First Act of Kindness

The Slytherin first years entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, looking famished. Sarah was amongst them, but unlike the others, she did not look very hungry. She sat down with the others and folded her arms on the table, with her head on top.

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked gently, laying a hand on Sarah's arm. Sarah flinched back violently and looked fearfully up at the girl.

"Sorry," Cindy apologized, quickly withdrawing her hand. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sarah just nodded and resumed her previous pose with her head on her folded arms.

When breakfast was nearly finished, Professor Snape strode down the long Slytherin table, handing out the schedules. When he reached Sarah, he spoke, not unkindly.

"Ms. Wells, I have your schedule."

Sarah looked up and nodded. She hesitantly held out her hand, and Snape placed the schedule between her fingers.

"It is enchanted so that you are able to read it," Snape said calmly, watching the girl. "Similar to the charm placed on Flourish and Blotts' books. The charm enables the reader to read what is on the page in whatever way they require, should it be braille, large print, or another language."

Sarah nodded again.

Snape studied the girl for a moment, before nodding to himself. "Very well Ms. Wells, I suggest you get going with the others in your group. Classes will begin shortly."

Sarah stood, folded the schedule, and placed it into a robe pocket. Grabbing a very old and battered bag from under the table, she extended her hands and followed the small group of first years, watched surreptitiously by Snape, Theo, and Cindy.

The morning classes went by well enough for the Slytherin first years. The other Houses glanced at them from time to time and whispered to their friends. Most people were looking at Sarah, as she walked to classes, hands outstretched, just like the day before. Whispers and taunts followed her as she passed, but Sarah ignored them. The other Slytherins, however, did not.

"Hey!" a third year Gryffindor called, as the group was heading to The Great Hall for lunch. "Hey, blind girl! Slytherin brat! Get lost. You're not welcome here. Only normal people are allowed here. Freaks like you don't belong here."

Sarah kept on walking, ignoring the third year. A few Slytherins stopped, and looked back, Professor Snape's words ringing through their minds. `If one is in trouble, and you know they did no wrong, you will stand up for them and say so.`

"Leave her alone," a brave Slytherin first year by the name of Pansy Parkinson spat, stepping up to the third year. "She didn't do anything. She's welcome here too."

"Keep walking Pug-nose," the Gryffindor spat. "No one asked for your opinion. In our eyes, the thing is a pathetic excuse for a witch who looks like a-was

"Ahem."

The group turned. Theo was standing there, arms folded over his chest, looking very angry. He glared at the Gryffindor, who gulped.

"Care to finish that sentence, Mr. Simens?" Theo asked, voice dangerously calm.

The third-year shook his head slightly.

Theo smirked.

"Detention," he said, voice cold. "Rest assure, Professor Snape will be informed of this. I will leave the detention details up to him." Turning to the Slytherins, he said, "Off to lunch, now. All of you."

The first years looked at Theo briefly, then scurried off. Theo tapped Sarah on the shoulder. As usual, she flinched violently, stiffened, and stopped walking. Theo looked at the much younger girl with concern.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked softly. "Did he do anything to do? Hurt you in any way?"

Sarah shook her head.

"If anyone ever bullies you in any way, I want you to tell Professor Snape or myself, okay?"

Sarah nodded.

"Come on," Theo said, straightening up. "Let's go to lunch."

Sarah nodded and followed Theo. She was not hungry, but didn't want to anger the prefect. After all, he was the first person who had ever showed her kindness.

She didn't know if this was true kindness. She knew it was not anger, but that was all. She had never been shown kindness in her life, apart from a teacher here and there, but nothing like this. It felt nice. Strange and unfamiliar, but nice all the same.


	4. Chapter Three: Snape,s Suspicions

A/N: Hi guys! I felt like being nice and giving you all another chapter. One, because you love my story. Two, I already had it written. And three, because of school, I'm not sure when I can make another. I'll do my best though, even if it is short. :-) Enjoy! Don't forget to review. They make me so happy and motivated.

Chapter Four: Snape's Suspicions

At lunch, Sarah hardly ate. She ate a few bites of the chicken casserole that was set on her plate by Theo, but that was all. She drank half a cup of water, declining anything else. Unbeknownst to her, two Slytherins were watching her, concerned. Professor Snape eyed her from his seat at the staff table. Theo, too, watched Sarah with growing concern.

After lunch, Theo turned to Sarah and said, "I will be walking you to your final class, double Potions. I need to speak to Professor Snape about the earlier incident. Plus, I will not have any first-year Gryffindors taunting you while I'm around."

Theo made sure to walk at an easy pace for Sarah, as he led the way down to the dungeons. He felt protective of the small child beside him. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he was starting to get an idea. He knew it had to be bad. Most Slytherin first-years would be sneering and boasting loudly of their superiority to others. Sarah was far from that. Theo hadn't heard her speak once since he met her.

Theo stopped in front of Snape's classroom and knocked briskly. Snape opened the door a few moments later. He surveyed the group of Gryffindor and Slytherin first-years, then his eyes fell on Theo.

"Mr. Carter," Snape said, glancing at Theo. "Is there a reason you have come to my class alongside these first-years?"

"May I speak with you, Professor Snape?" Theo asked calmly. He knew Snape was much more lenient with his own snakes, and at times, though no one knew, kinder as well.

Snape eyed Theo before nodding, expressionless. Turning to the first-years, he said in a deadly soft voice, "Stay put. If I find anyone has caused any trouble, you will receive detention and lose House points. Understood?"

The first-years nodded, frightened. Snape motioned for Theo to enter the classroom. Theo hesitated, looking at Sarah. He didn't want to leave her alone, in case she was bullied again by these Gryffindors.

Snape noticed Theo glance at Sarah and nodded slightly.

"Bring her in, Mr. Carter."

Theo placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder, forgetting her usual reaction. As was becoming the norm, Sarah flinched and backed up, looking fearful.

"Follow me," Theo sighed simply, walking in past Snape, who was looking at Sarah with an unreadable expression.

Sarah followed Theo inside, and Snape closed the door with a soft thud.

"What is so important Mr. Carter, that you find the need to cut the start of my class?" he asked.

Theo quickly explained the events he had witnessed earlier. As he talked, he kept an eye on Sarah, who stood by, neither confirming nor denying the story. When he finished speaking, he looked to Snape.

"I shall deal with the offender accordingly," he said. "Ms. Wells, did they injure you at all?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Very well," Snape said, eyeing the girl. "You may go, Mr. Carter. Thank you for informing me of the situation."

Theo nodded and exited the room with a soft smile at Sarah, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Come sit, Ms. Wells," Snape said calmly, placing a hand on Sarah's shoulders to guide her. Sarah stiffened and jerked away. Snape made no move to grab her again. Slowly, every time the child flinched or pulled away from any contact, he was starting to get a horrible suspicion about the child. He hoped he was wrong, but he knew he wasn't. He would know the signs better then any other staff member.

"I merely wish to guide you, child," Snape said after a moment, voice softening. "I did not mean to startle you. I will not hurt you. If you wish to sit, there are seats to your right."

Sarah moved her hand, searching for the chair. She found one and sat down. Snape watched her movements closely, observing carefully.

Once Sarah was seated, he moved to the door and flung it open, letting it slam against the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah flinch and stiffen at the loud noise. He sighed inwardly. This was going to be a difficult child. He only hoped he was up for the challenge.


	5. Chapter Five: The Seizure

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just have to deal with school and such. :-( I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read, review, and all that jazz. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, concerns, or ideas for this story, or any I could write. Enjoy! :-)

Chapter Five: The Seizure

Snape stepped out and glared at the students, who were still waiting. Most stepped back fearfully and looked up at the towering man before them.

"Enter," he said harshly, standing back to let them in. He scowled at the Gryffindors and nodded to his Slytherins.

Once the class was situated, with the Slytherins to one side and the Gryffindors to the other, Snape slammed the door shut. The chattering students fell silent almost instantly. Snape stalked to the front of the class, robes billowing out behind him, and gave his first-year speech.

"There will be no foolish wandwaving or silly incantations in this class," he said, glaring around at the students, who shivered. "As such, I don't expect many of you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, the delicate liquids that run through human veins, or the powers they possess. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper on death. That is, if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The first years shifted nervously in their seats, looking around at each other, then back at Snape. No sound was made. No sound was necessary. Snape had the ability to keep an entire class silent with his words.

"Now," Snape said, after a few moments of silence, startling some students. "Which of you can tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

No one moved. No one raised their hand. Until...

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said, looking at the blond-haired first year from yesterday.

"The Draught of Living Death," Malfoy said, smirking.

"Five points to Slytherin," Snape said, somewhat pleased. "Next question. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar? Ms. Parkinson?"

"The stomach of a goat?" Pansy Parkinson replied, a bit unsure.

"Well done," Snape said. "Another five points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindors looked outraged. Snape ignored them.

"Now maybe someone else would like to answer this question," he said, looking around the room. His eyes fell on Sarah. He shook his head slightly. He had a feeling she wouldn't talk, even if asked to. He grudgingly settled on a Gryffindor, who looked ready to jump out of her seat.

"Ms. Granger, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Hermione Granger, with her bushy brown hair and large teeth, grinned ecstatically.

"They are the same plant," she said, "which also goes by the name of aconite. Muggles use the roots of it for medicine. It is also called Aconit, Aconiti Tuber, Acónito, Aconitum, Aconitum Angustifolium, Aconitum napellus-was

"That will do Ms. Granger," Snape snapped, irritated with the girl. "You did not need to swallow the text book. Reading it would have done just fine."

"Oh sir," Hermione said, unfazed by Snape's tone. "But I didn't get the names from the textbook. I read about it in a-was

"Silence," Snape spat, beyond annoyed now. "That will do." He pulled out his wand and waved it at the board. A list of ingredients and instructions appeared. "Today, you will be making a simple potion to cure boils. It is so simple, even the dullest of the Gryffindors should be able to accomplish it."

The Gryffindors looked offended.

"Begin."

The students hurried to pair up with a partner and get to work. Fires were lit under cauldrons. Ingredients were gathered from the ingredients cupboard. Whispers swept through the room as partners worked together. It looked just like a normal first-year class.

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from the Slytherin end. Snape looked over to see Sarah on the floor. Her body was shaking violently. Her arms and legs flailed and jerked about. Her head hit the hard ground repeatedly, making a sickening thudding sound.

Students started to get up and gather around the flailing child, whispering to one another. Snape strode over and spoke calmly and firmly.

"Back to your seats, all of you," he said, glaring at the students.

The students grudgingly returned to their seats, looking at Sarah as they did so. Snape surveyed the class briefly, before moving to Sarah's side. He knelt down on the cold floor, and held Sarah's head in his hands. He looked down at the seizing child, a bit concerned, though he didn't show it.

When Sarah finally stopped seizing, Snape conjured a stretcher with his wand, and levitated the obviously exhausted girl on to it.

"Class dismissed," he announced, glaring at the silent students, as they ran out passed him, whispering to one another. He followed soon after, maneuvering the stretcher out of the classroom and down the hall, his mind racing.

No one had told him Sarah had seizures. He didn't know if this was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, or if it was more frequent. He didn't know how long her seizures should last, or when to get help if they lasted too long. He wondered, as he guided the stretcher up to the hospital wing, whether or not anyone in this school knew. He wasn't about to ask Sarah. Firstly, she was exhausted. Secondly, she still hadn't said a single word since she had arrived at Hogwarts.

Once he reached the hospital wing, Snape opened the doors and guided the stretcher next to a bed. He flicked his wand at Sarah, levitating her off of the stretcher, and setting her gently down. Another flick of the wand, and the covers were draped over the small child.

"Madam Pomfrey," he called, looking around for the healer.

Soon after his call, the healer approached, looking concerned. She had dark brown hair and wore dark robes, and she looked very kind. She glanced at Snape, who motioned to Sarah. Understanding, she moved to Sarah's side.

Pomfrey began by waving her wand over Sarah, the results magically being recorded on a a nearby roll of parchment. She then repeated the motions several times, as if not believing the results she was getting. She examined Sarah for a good ten minutes before stepping back. Turning to Snape, she motioned him into his office, looking grim.

"Severus," she said, "we need to talk."


	6. Chapter Six: A Medical Examination

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had school and track team to deal with. That, and sculpting with clay in Art, which was very fun. Here is the long awaited chapter. If anyone would like to suggest ideas, please PM me. I would really appreciate some ideas. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :-)

Chapter Six: The Medical Examination

Sighing, Snape followed Pomfrey into her office, glancing back at the child on the bed. Once the door was shut, he turned to her.

"What," was all he said.

Pomfrey brandished the parchment in front of him. "Look at that," she said. She looked upset.

Scowling slightly, Snape took the parchment and read.

Name: Sarah Marie Wells  
Age: 11  
Height: 48 inches (4 ft)  
Weight: 4 stone (56 pounds)  
Current injuries: fractured left arm, four broken ribs, two cracked ribs, lacerations to the upper arms and back, as well as the lower extremities, severe contusions along arms, legs, chest, and back  
Previous injuries: broken right leg, fractured right wrist, broken left arm, broken ribs, contusions on arms, legs, back, neck, and wrists  
Current illnesses: mild cold  
Prior illnesses: cold, flu, pneumonia  
Treated injuries: none  
Treated illnesses: none  
Overall health: poor

Snape stopped reading the parchment and looked up. It went on more into detail, but he did not want to read that. He rolled up the parchment and pocketed it, after making a copy for Pomfrey.

"How accurate is this?" he asked the nurse, though he already knew the answer.

"One hundred percent," she said with a soft sigh. "It is magic, Severus. It is always accurate."

Snape frowned and turned to the door. "Great," he muttered, opening the door and stalking out "now I have this to deal with."

Pomfrey followed and shook her head. "Not yet," she said. "I need to heal her, before you speak with her. I do not want her in any more pain than she, no doubt, is in."

Stepping close to the bed, Pomfrey spoke softly to the girl.

"Well, Ms. Wells," she said. "It looks like you have enough injuries to keep you in the Hospital Wing for a few days. Not to worry. We will heal you right up."

Removing her wand for her pocket, she waved it, summoning some potions from her office.

"Please sit up."

Almost immediately, Sarah sat upright. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. She got to work, quickly administering potion after potion. Sarah drank them obediently, to which Pomfrey was grateful, though a little concerned. Most students complained of the taste, or would have to be coxed to drink the potion. Yet Sarah merely took the vial and drank.

"And this one will help you sleep," Pomfrey told Sarah, handing over the last potion-a small vial of Dreamless Sleep. "Only take a few gulps. While you are asleep, I will heal what needs to be healed. You have several broken bones that did not heal properly. Those will need to be broken and reset, and I'd rather you be asleep for that."

Once Sarah had taken the potion, she was asleep within minutes. Pomfrey transfigured her robes into more comfortable pajamas and got to work.

"Severus, help me, please," she said.

Sighing, the Potion's Master got to work. Together, he and Pomfrey began to heal the small child, talking as they did so.

"You did not notice anything?" Pomfrey asked, as she began to apply salve to the many bruises littering Sarah's body.

Snape shook his head.

"No," he said. "The only signs she did show was the occasional flinch when touched."

Pomfrey nodded.

"Perhaps I should have noticed more," Snape said. "She is in my House. It is my job to know if anything is amiss."

"Do not blame yourself," Pomfrey replied, turning to Snape, wand in hand. "You did nothing wrong. We would have found out eventually."

"But what if she had more serious injuries, Poppy?" Snape asked, looking at the small girl, fast asleep on the bed. "What if she had something life threatening, and we only found all of this out when it was too late."

Pomfrey set her wand down and turned fully to face the man. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Only in front of her would this man, this cruel and supposedly heartless man, show his true feelings.

Despite what many students said about him, Snape did have a heart. He did care for the students, but did not show it easily. He especially cared for the students who had had a rough life. Those too afraid to talk. Why? Simple. He had been that student, and Pomfrey had been his nurse.

Snape sighed and looked once more to the girl.

"I have to get her to talk," he said.

Pomfrey nodded.

"But how? She does not speak easily."

"You will find a way," Pomfrey said, removing her hand from Snape's shoulder, and returning to healing what needed to be healed. "You have done it before, and you can do it again."

Three hours later found Snape sitting by Sarah's bed, a Potions magazine in his hands. He looked between the girl and the magazine. Thoughts ran through his head. Would she talk with him? Would she shut down completely? Would she believe his story?

Snape spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, and set the magazine down, peering at the stirring form of Sarah. He spotted her wince as she stirred some more.

"Don't move," Snape said, reaching over and grabbing a Pain Relieving Potion. "Take this. It will help with the pain."

Sarah's bones had been fixed. They had been broken again and set properly. A simple spell, that unfortunately caused the victim pain.

Sarah drank the potion and held out the vial when done. Snape took it, then moved closer to her bed.

"Ms. Wells," Snape said, turning his full attention to the girl. "We have healed all of your current and prior injuries. How did they come about?"

"I fell."

It was the kind of answer Snape had expected. A common one. An overused one. One he could not, and would not accept.

"That is very unlikely," he said. "You had injuries not consistent of a fall. Bruises in the shape of handprints. Deep cuts and dashes. Scarring. These are not consistent of falling, and I advise you to tell me the truth, if you wish to get help. I cannot do anything unless you speak up."

Sarah shook her head. Snape could see a flicker of fear in her eyes before it vanished.

"Do not be afraid, child," Snape said, voice turning soft. "You are safe here. No one can hurt you. I will not let that happen. I promise."

Sarah shook her head.

Snape sighed.

"Very well," he said. "I will let it be for now. If you feel like speaking with me, do not hesitate to find me. You know where I am. For now, child, I think it is high time you sleep. You will be staying here for another day or so, so that Madam Pomfrey can monitor you. You will be brought your lessons in the afternoon."

Sarah nodded.

Snape reached over and pulled the blankets up and over Sarah. He saw her flinch, but did not stop, gently tucking the covers around her small form and resuming his spot in the chair beside her bed. He would have a long night.


	7. Chapter Seven: One Small Step

A/N: Hi guys! Here is Chapter Seven. I know, it's taking long for updates, and I am sorry. When we get past this part, I should be able to continue. Writer's block is no fun. Anyways, here you are. Enjoy, and please check out my other stories, if you'd like. :)

Chapter Seven: One Small Step

In the middle of the night, Snape was awoke to the sound of whimpering and movement. Jumping up and drawing his wand, he peered over towards the sound and relaxed slightly.

Snape pocked his wand and moved over to the bed where he had slept next to all night. He peered at the whimpering form of Sarah, and he frowned.

"Ms. Wells," he said. "Are you injured?"

There's was no response.

"Ms. Wells."

No response.

Upon closer examination, Snape could see that she was asleep. He sighed. Nightmare. The girl was having a nightmare. As he watched, she flinched in her sleep and she cried out.

"What on Earth is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked, rushing out of her office in a nightgown. She looked down at the sleeping child. She looked at Snape, who shrugged.

Kneeling down next to the bed, Snape spoke to the girl in a voice no one had ever heard, apart from the matron.

"Sarah," he said, voice soft. "Sarah, child. Wake up. It is a dream. No one will hurt you. You are safe. Wake up."

Slowly, whimpering, Sarah stirred again, and opened her eyes. She was shaking and breathing heavily.

"Sorry."

The word was so soft, Snape may not have heard it, had he not been so close. He looked at the girl surprised. She had spoken.

"For what?" he asked. "You did nothing wrong."

Sarah merely shook her head. "I woke you up."

"You were frightened," Snape said. "Do not apologize for something that could not be helped, child. Do you care to talk about the dream?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Fair enough," Snape said. "Very well. You may return to sleep. I will be here, should you need me."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape, surprised, a knowing glint in her eyes, before she quietly left the rom. She looked back at Snape, then entered her office and shut the door.

Sighing, Snape made sure Sarah was tucked in, before resuming his place in the chair as before.

She was so much like him. More than he would like to admit. She, like him, had had a rough life before school. She, like him, had nightmares, just as bad, if not, worse. She, like him, needed help. She, like him, was a broken child. But she, unlike him, would have someone there to help her and show her guidance as well as kindness.

God the child was abused beyond belief. And she had hid it well. Snape had not seen her in pain. Or if he had, he had dismissed it at the time. No more. He would keep a very close eye on the girl. He would know if she were hurt, he hoped.

And boy was she stubborn. Not wanting to talk about something like that was understandable, but still. He knew he had to get it out of her one way or another. She needed to say what happened, otherwise, nothing could be done. She would not be removed from the home, and the abuse would continue.

No, Snape vowed. He would not let that happen. Even if he had to use Legilimency. He would get the information he needed one way or another. It was important.

Sighing, Snape settled into a more comfortable position in the chair. This was going to be a long night, and he knew it.

Sarah woke once more in the early morning hours. Snape stirred, and cracked his neck, as he heard movement. He stood and walked over to the bed.

"Again, child?" he murmured softly. "Was it the same dream?"

Sarah nodded.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

Sarah shook her head.

"It will make you feel better." It would also give him some information at least.

Sarah sighed.

"Was it who hurt you?"

She nodded.

"Were they hurting you in the dream?"

Sarah nodded once more.

"Was it a man or woman?" Snape asked, pulling the chair right next to the child's bed.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears.

"Child," Snape said gently. "If you tell me what happened, I will be able to remove you from the home. You will not get hurt, I promise. You will be safe and whoever hurt you, will be unable to do so again."

Sarah turned away, unsure. She couldn't tell. She just couldn't. She would get hurt if she did so.

"Sarah." The name felt unfamiliar on Snape's lips. He was used to calling the children by their last names. But he had to get through to her some how. "Trust me."

Sarah shook her head, and lay there. After a few minutes, she turned to face her professor.

"Man."

Snape nodded. Finally. She trusted him. Maybe not entirely, but enough to tell him the gender of the abuser. Good. It was one small step that would lead to an even bigger revelation. Progress was being mad.


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

A/N: Hi guys. I am so sorry for the long time of updates. It's been a year, and for that, I am sorry. I am going to take this story down in a few days. No, I am not abandoning it. I know so many of you love it. I am simply taking it down for editing and correcting anything I feel needs correcting. My writing has improved significantly. PM me for any questions, comments, or concerns. Much love, Marissa.


End file.
